Many new therapies for cancer patients relate to enabling them to better withstand the challenge made to their bodies by the chemotherapies. In particular, it has recently been found that the inability of some patients to cope with chemotherapies has to do with the destruction of hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs), as ancillary damage of the chemotherapy. HSCs are the progenitor cells found in bone marrow, peripheral blood and many lymphoid organs. HSCs are responsible for generating the immune system components, such as T-cells, as well as the vital components of blood. When HSCs are destroyed in sufficient numbers, it becomes difficult for patients to replace blood cells, resulting in anemia often suffered by patients. The destruction of HSC's is also a leading cause of death in radiation victims, as the progenitor cells are destroyed, thereby destroying the ability to regenerate the vital components of the blood and immune systems.
Recent research has indicated however that if the HSCs are removed from the patients' bodies prior to their receiving chemotherapy, and then replaced after the chemotherapy, the HSCs are shielded from the effects of the chemotherapy. By reinfusing the HSCs after the chemotherapy is finished, the patients' ability to regenerate their blood cells is regained and their resilience to the therapy is greatly enhanced. As a result, higher dosages of the chemotherapy can be administered to patients with better chances of diminishing the viability of the cancer cells, and yet the patients are able to regraft their blood-forming HSCs, which have been protected from exposure to the chemotherapy.
Until recently, the standard treatment for patients requiring blood-forming system reconstitution after chemotherapy was a bone marrow transplant (BMT). Bone marrow transplants require up to 100 withdrawals of marrow from the hip bone by large needles and the subsequent reinfusion of large volumes of cells and other fluid. These procedures are highly invasive, cumbersome, expensive and pose additional risks to the patient.
Mobilized peripheral blood (MPB), which accomplishes the same post-chemotherapy reconstitution with less trauma to the donor, can be generated in most patients by injecting a granulocyte colony-stimulating factor (G-CSF) that causes the body to produce a sufficient quantity of hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs). These cells migrate from the bone marrow to the blood, from which they are harvested in a sufficient quantity in a single 2-4 hour session that only requires vein access.
Both the bone marrow extractions and mobilized peripheral blood from cancer patients contain the hematopoietic stem cells necessary for reconstitution; however, they also contain large numbers of cancer cells, which are reinfused into the patient along with the HSCs after the chemotherapy treatment. Logic and an increasing body of literature suggest that this reintroduction of cancer cells is one cause of the limited survival improvement associated with high dose chemotherapy and cell transplant.
Therefore, technology was developed to obtain highly purified non-cancerous HSCs from mobilized peripheral blood; i.e., the purification process eliminates the cancer cells, but retains the healthy stem cells necessary for reconstitution. The purification process also reduces the transfusion volume to less than 0.1 ml, in contrast to the 500-1500 ml of cells in fluid volume for BMT and MPB. The purification process is performed by flow cytometry, which separates the constituents of a fluid sample mixture according to fluorescence detected from the constituents. Purity of the resulting HSC product was 95% by this method, with no detectable cancer cells, and further details of the methodology can be found in Negrin et al., “Transplantation of Highly Purified CD34+Thy-1+ Hematopoietic Stem Cells in Patients with Metastatic Breast Cancer”, Biology of Blood and Marrow Transplantation 6:262-271 (2000). For patients undergoing this HSC reinfusion treatment, the 5-year survival rate for women with advanced metastatic breast cancer rose from 5% to about 50%.
Another application for HSC sorting is protection against nuclear radiation effects. The procedure would be to sort HSCs from individuals who potentially could be exposed at some later date to nuclear radiation. The HSCs are frozen and can survive in that state essentially forever. If the individual is exposed, as could be the case in a nuclear plant accident or warfare, the HSCs are then shipped to the patient's location, rapidly thawed, and then re-inserted into the patient. This procedure has been shown to save animals exposed to otherwise lethal doses of radiation.
However for these treatments to become practical, it must be learned how to sort large quantities of viable hematopoietic stem cells from the other constituents of the blood, with high concentration and high purity. An estimate of the number of stem cells required is 4×106 stem cells/kg body weight. The present separation process, flow cytometry, uses a high-pressure nozzle to separate tiny droplets containing the cells. The cell suspension is brought to the nozzle assembly under positive pressure, and introduced to the center of the sheath flow. The properties of fluid laminar flow focus the cell suspension into a single file, which is confined to the center of the fluid jet. Droplets are formed as the fluid exits the nozzle, and the droplets pass through one or more laser beams, which irradiate the cells and excite fluorescent markers with which the cells are tagged. The droplets are then given an electric charge to separate the droplets containing HSCs from those containing other constituents of the blood, as detected by fluorescence of the tagged molecules. The droplets are separated by passing them between a pair of electrostatic plate capacitors, which deflect the charged droplets into a sorting receptacle. The time-of-flight of the droplet through these stages requires careful calibration so that the sorting efficiency and effectiveness can be optimized.
Among the difficulties with the process is speed, as throughputs are limited to about 40,000 events per second. The rate is limited by the amount of pressure that the cells can withstand without damaging their viability, and the flow rate is proportional to the pressure. The fluidic settings which control the conditions of operation of the flow cytometers are interrelated. The nozzle diameter, system pressure and droplet frequency are independently set, whereas the jet velocity is related to the system pressure and nozzle diameter. The droplet time-of-flight must be set by empirical calibration with a standard sample. Therefore, not only are the systems themselves quite expensive, they require trained engineering staff to operate effectively. And lastly, contamination of the vessels with old sample material is a problem, as the equipment is difficult to sterilize. Decontamination issues encourage the use of disposable vessels, for which these machines are presently not designed. The high pressures used in the machines favor permanent fixturing of the plumbing in the tools. Also the careful alignment required of the receptacles with the trajectories of the droplets favors the permanent installation of the receptacles. About 7000 such systems exist worldwide today, and tend to be research tools rather than production equipment which can be used for clinical sorting in treating patients.
Therefore a need exists for a separation technique that solves throughput, cost, and disposability issues associated with present methods. This disclosure describes a novel device and method based on microelectrical mechanical systems (MEMS). MEMS devices are micron-sized structures which are made using photolithographical techniques pioneered in the semiconductor processing industry. Due to their small size and the batch fabrication techniques used to make the structures, they are capable of massive parallelism required for high throughput. These same features make them relatively inexpensive to fabricate, so that a disposable system is a realistic target for design.